Father Figure
by Ohhh My My Ambrose
Summary: Wrestling superstar John Cena is abducted by a group of orphan boys who happen to believe he'd be the perfect father to them.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any WWE characters.**

John Cena looked at the Limo driver with curiosity. He didn't look more than 16. "Ah well." thought John. "He's probably one of those lucky guys who will look 20 when he's 40." Cena settled himself into the backseat of the limo and closed his eyes. He was going to get a little nap before the "Make a Wish" event. Because his eyes were closed, he didn't see the doors automatically lock.

Fifteen Minutes later, John awoke with a start. He thought someone had shouted, "Wake up!" Cena rubbed his eyes and looked around and practically jumped out of his skin. "What in the world?" There were people surrounding the limo staring in at him. Actually, the more his eyes adjusted, he realized that these were children, six of them, of varying ages. They were all male. The effect of them looking in on him was creepy. Where in the heck was the driver?

Were these "Make a Wish" kids? He didn't think so. They looked perfectly healthy and besides, the car was parked in a tiny vacant lot next to a run down, abandoned looking building. John tried to open the door to find out what was going on. He couldn't get it open. He tried to open the windows and the other door. Those would not budge either. "Hey!" John shouted so they could hear him through the doors and closed windows. "Can any of you fellas open the door from the outside?"

The boys were not making any move to let him out, but John noticed that someone was coming forward from behind a large refrigerator box. It was the driver! "What is the deal here buddy?" shouted John as he tried again, unsuccessfully, to get the door open.

The young looking driver came closer, and aimed a gun at John's head through the window. "Oh crap." said John. In spite of being locked in a limo, miles from where he was supposed to be, he did not see this coming at all. "Ok kid. Ok." said Cena as he put his hands in the air.

One of the boys opened the door, but the driver kept the gun trained on John. "You kids are gonna get in a lot of trouble." Cena reasoned.

"Not if we're careful." said the driver. "Get out carefully please. Put your arms behind your back. If you try anything, I'll shoot."

"Do you want money? Is that it?" Cena reached for his wallet.

"Keep your hands where we can see them, and get out of the car. I swear I'll fire this gun."

John did not want to be shot by this kid. In addition, he did not want any of the children, gunman included, getting hurt. There could be ricochet. He felt it would be best to go along with what these boys wanted. Who knew all the harm that would be done if he lunged for the gun?

Slowly John exited the vehicle and put his hands behind his back.

"Billy, cuff him." A kid who looked about thirteen cuffed John's hands behind him.

Two younger boys pushed an old wheelchair forward.

"Please sit down in that."

John sat in the chair feeling rather ridiculous at allowing himself to be dominated by children.

"Tie him up." ordered the teen with the gun.

"Aw c'mon now guys. Ow! That's really tight! This isn't necessary! Stop it!"

By the time the boys were finished with their handiwork, Cena's shoulders and legs were trussed to the wheelchair. The wrestler was getting pretty ticked off. He glared at the leader of the group and asked, "What is it that you want from me exactly? What is this about? I don't have time right now for the childish games of the Disney version of thugs."

Somebody behind John gagged him with a thick cloth of some kind, then tied it behind his head. "Grrrrrrr!" he growled behind the cloth.

"Move him out!" shouted the leader.

As John Cena was pushed towards the abandoned building, he shook his head back and forth in disbelief. He could not believe what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

The boys pushed the wheelchair with a bound and gagged John Cena into the decrepit building. They parked it in a corner of the large first floor room.

John looked around. The room was set up like a makeshift studio apartment. On one side of the vast room was a ratty looking sofa and a few chairs. On the other side, a dilapidated table was set up with a few old looking chairs arranged around it. The middle of the area had six mattresses with tattered looking blankets. Candles were everywhere, lighting up the room. "They live here?" wondered John. "Nope. I refuse to feel sorry for the brats who kidnapped me."

The boys were now at the table, apparently planning the day's activities. A few of them glanced over at John. One, a little guy, smiled at John as he looked over. It was a warm and endearing smile. Cena winked at the kid in spite of himself. The little boy giggled and tried to wink back, but had some difficulty.

"Pay attention Toby." admonished the older boy who had held the gun.

"Sowy Kwistopher." said the little boy. "I just twying to wink."

Christopher laughed and patted Toby on the head. "You know what champ? While we are out, you can stay with him." Chris pointed at John. "Maybe he'll teach you to wink."

Cena listened, and learned that Chris, Sammy, and Tyler were going out to find some food. Tim and Jeffrey were on water duty. Last but not least, Toby and Billy were on guard duty, meaning they were to stay and watch him. Watch him? John rolled his eyes. Abducted by little boys in broad daylight. Sheesh., the humiliation.

Chris walked over to John and tightened his ropes and gag. Cena winced because this did not feel too good.

Billy said, "Chris, I think you are really hurting him."

"I need to take the gun with me Billy. The only other way to keep him here while I'm gone is if he's tied tight."

Billy nodded his head and hugged Christopher. "Be careful out there." he said. "I will." answered the older boy. He picked Toby up and spun him around. The little kid was delighted. Toby laughed and laughed as he was spun. When Chris put him down he staggered and fell on his bottom. "Oops. Dizzy." He giggled. The other boys laughed as well.

It was interesting to watch the kids say their goodbyes to one another before leaving to do their "errands". John noted that the boys behaved as if they may never see one another again. They were obviously very close.

Once the others had gone, the strangest thing happened. Billy sat in front of John on the floor. And Toby…well Toby crawled into John's lap, and wrapped his arms around the surprised wrestler.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no ownership of any WWE characters.**

"Will you teach me to wink" Toby whispered in John's ear.

John nodded and slowly winked. Toby attempted to do the same, but he was doing it with both of his eyes. In other words, the kid was blinking, not winking.

"Toby, watch me," said Billy as he winked at the little dude.

The young boy tried again, quite a few times unsuccessfully. "Oh dammit!"

"Hey now.! Don't use that word." John said behind his gag. When Toby responded with, "I'm sowy John." Cena was amazed that the kid could understand him through the tight cloth.

John made more muffled sounds as he asked for his gag to be removed.

"Are you asking us to take that out of your mouth?" inquired Billy.

John nodded emphatically. "Mphlease." he begged.

"I don't know about that." said Billy. "Chris will be really mad." Billy felt sorry for the man. He had to be uncomfortable and thirsty. "What the heck." he thought." No one will hear him if he yells anyway."

"Ok Mr. Cena. If you yell, I'll put it back on you. Got it?" John nodded at the young teen.

Since Toby was on his lap, he beat Billy to the job. He pulled the cloth out of John's mouth. Cena coughed a little. Toby, noticing the red marks that the gag had made at the corners of Cena's mouth, gently rubbed them with his thumbs.

"Thank you." John said to the boys. Toby smiled that warm smile again and slid off of Cena's lap. He sat down on the floor and looked up at Christopher's prisoner.

"Try closing one eye, keep it closed, then close and open the other one quickly." instructed the pro wrestler. Toby did try, and did a decent job of it. "Not bad at all Toby. Not bad. If you keep practicing, you'll be able to do it without closing one eye." Toby was beaming with pride.

Billy brought a cup and held it to John's mouth. Cena had extreme cotton mouth for obvious reasons, and he gulped the water that was in the cup. "Much obliged." he said to Billy.

The sound of footsteps, and distant conversation came from outside. Billy placed the gag back in John's mouth, but did not tighten it. "Don't tell on us please."

Chris, Sammy, and Tyler entered the room carrying several bags.

"Oh. What did you bring? What did you bring?" Toby asked.

"You'll see little one." answered Christopher. He looked at Billy. "How did our guest do?

Billy answered, "Everything was fine."

The leader walked over to where John was bound. He tested the wrestler's bonds. "This gag is not as tight as I left it."

Billy and Toby looked at each other nervously. Then they looked at John. John spit the now loosened cloth out of his mouth and said quickly, "I've been working at it with my tongue, and finally got it loose. I've been trying to get these two to take it off, but they wouldn't."

Toby winked at John correctly when Chris was not looking. John was delighted that the little fellow had accomplished the wink. He smiled at the boy, who smiled right back at him.

"Wait a minute." thought John. "What am I thinking? Am I experiencing The Stockholm Syndrome or something?


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"Chris. I'll be quiet. I won't yell. I'll speak when I'm spoken to. Just please don't put that back in my mouth."

Chris looked at John thoughtfully. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." answered John.

Chris reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an unopened pack of crackers. He opened the pack and held a cracker up to John's mouth. Cena nibbled at the snack. "Thanks."

"We need to talk." said Chris.

"Ya think?" John smarted off.

The teenager waved the other boys over. They gathered around Chris and his captive like they were attending a city council meeting.

"I'm 16. The oldest. I've been taking care of everyone, but I'm just a kid myself. I need a father figure. They need a father figure. I've spent weeks looking for the perfect "Dad" for us. I chose you."

Cena stared at the boys dumbfounded while Christopher continued. "Ralph at the corner store has a tv in his back room. He lets us watch wrestling with him. He also lets us read the wrestling magazines that he gets in the store. Everything that we've learned about you gets us thinking that you'd be perfect for us."

John was still staring incredulously at the kids, especially Chris. "First of all," he began. I don't know if you realize this, but I am a very busy man with a heavy schedule. Second, I don't know any of you. Third, you live in a fantasy world, every one of you. And last, you haven't really endeared yourselves to me considering the fact that you have me here against my will, tied to a friggin' wheelchair. Oh and one more thing. I can't feel my hands anymore. Thank you for asking!"

Sammy said, "I knew you were being too mean to him Chris, I just knew it!

Toby started crying. He looked at John with wide, teary eyes. "Do you hate us?" he sobbed. "Pweeze don't hate us."

"Oh. Now. Don't cry there guy. I do not hate…well I'll tell you what I hate. I hate being tied to this thing."

Billy and Sammy glanced at Chris, who nodded. The two of them untied the ropes that were binding John to the wheelchair. Chris pulled the gun out of his other pocket and aimed it at John whose arms were still cuffed behind him. "Go stand by the sofa."

Cena was a little wobbly from being bound, but he steadied himself. Chris handed Billy the key to the cuffs. "Fasten those in the front. If Mr. Cena tries anything, I'll shoot." Billy did as he was told. Chris then added, "Sit down on the sofa."

John sat on the sofa. He was glad that he had worn his trademark duds for the Make a Wish event. The wrist bands were protecting him from any real damage that the handcuffs could do. Toby sat down next to him and laid his head on Cena's arm.

"Look, boys. I'm not your father. I can't be your father, ok. Just let me go before you get in trouble. I won't tell the police, but you need to let me go right now."

"But we want you to stay." said Toby in an innocent, soft voice.

John sighed loudly in exasperation and threw his cuffed hands up in the air. Shaking his head back and forth, he thought to himself, "I guess I'm not getting out of here any time soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no ownership of any WWE characters.**

"Why are you boys living in an abandoned building? How long have you been here? How old are each of you?"

"Well….." started Chris. "Tim and Sammy are my brothers. Tyler and Jeffrey are brothers too. Billy and Toby we kind of adopted into our "family". I'm 16. Toby here is 6. Tyler is 8."

"I'm 13." shared Sammy nodding toward an older boy. "Tim is 15."

"How old are you Jeffrey?" asked Cena. Jeffrey held up 10 fingers.

"And you Billy?"

"12 sir."

"You don't need to call me sir. John will do." The boys were smiling. They seemed to be pleased with this.

Chris began telling John quite a story.

Christopher, Tim, and Sammy had been sent to Masterson Home for Boys after their parents were killed by a drunk driver. It was there that they met Tyler and Jeffrey. The boys were beaten severely by an abusive staff member on a daily basis. Led by Chris, the boys ran away from the home. They'd found the building and scavenged here and there to find whatever they could to make the place more like a home. When they felt like they had to, they'd steal. Mostly though, they'd raid junk yards and furniture store dumpsters and such.

Ralph, the kind gentleman who owned the corner store had caught the boys shoplifting. He took to helping them out whenever he could after learning of their predicament. He provided them food and water. Because he had five children of his own, three girls, and two boys, he simply couldn't offer them room and board. Still, he was glad to help the boys as much as was possible. Ralph even allowed them to use the hose at the back of his store as a shower. They showered at night for obvious reasons, using the soap that was provided for them. Towels and washcloths were kept at the store for them as well. In addition, Ralph made sure they were able to brush their teeth.

Toby was the son of a prostitute who had died of an overdose. They'd found him one very cold night huddled behind a dumpster.

The boys had found Billy squatting in their"home" one evening. He had stumbled upon their "accommodations" and made himself comfortable. He refused to talk about where he was from, or what had happened to him.

So, the kids were a self contained little family, except for the fact that they didn't have parents. Chris had decided that it was important to find a father first.

Christopher knew how to drive, so he had stolen a limo to trick John into thinking he was being taken to the Make a Wish event.

After listening intently to his captors, Cena had a new respect for them. They had been through so much, but persevered by being clever and resourceful. This Ralph they spoke of sounded like a great man. He obviously had too many kids of his own to act as a true father to them or he'd be the perfect candidate.

John wondered what time it was and looked at his watch. It was 10 pm. "Ok boys. Time for bed."

"Aw no." said Billy.

"Yep." said John.

"I'm not tired." stated Chris,

"Too bad. You are going to sleep now."

"I'm 16 years old, not a baby." tried Chris.

"Don't start that stuff with me mister. You need your sleep so that you can scavenge, or kidnap people, or do whatever it is that you do."

"You'll try to escape."

"No I won't. Now all of you march over to those mattresses right now. Go."

Toby had gone to his makeshift bed the first time John had asked. The others were reluctant, but had eventually obeyed. Christopher was holding his ground. "I'm not stupid you know. " He walked to the table and reached in one of the bags, pulling out a roll of duct tape. "Lay down on the couch."

John rolled his eyes, but obeyed. Christopher duct taped his ankles together, and then blew out a few candles. The boys said goodnight to one another, and several minutes passed. John looked up to see Tyler and Toby standing over him. Tyler folded up a blanket, placed it under Cena's head, and hugged him. "Goodnight." he whispered. Toby covered him with a blanket, kissed him on the cheek, and said. "Night John."

"Goodnight boys." said Cena as he closed his eyes to catch some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing from the WWE. This chapter is short I know, but I felt like the place where I ended it was the appropriate way to close the chapter. Much more is on the way, including appearances from other WWE wrestlers.**

During the night, Billy was talking in his sleep, 'No don't touch me. Please leave me alone." He awoke screaming and covered in sweat. The other youngsters were now awake and trying to comfort him. Christopher looked at John and said, "This happens a lot." Billy simply sobbed into his mattress. Sammy went and got a cloth. He dipped it into a bucket of water that they had brought back earlier that day. The thirteen year old knelt next to Billy and patted his face with the wet cloth.

John said. "Billy. It's ok honey. You are here with us, and safe. We won't let anyone hurt you."

"Wait a minute." thought John. "We? Us? What the hell? What is wrong with me?"

Cena's words did not go unnoticed by Christopher, who was rather surprised that the wrestler hadn't attempted to escape while they were all asleep.

Once Billy had calmed down, and the boys had settled back on their mattresses, John thought about what he was going to do. Just as he was getting sleepy again, little Toby crawled onto the sofa and lay on top of John. He nuzzled his head up against Cena's neck and closed his eyes.

Not knowing what else to do, and unable to hold the boy due to his cuffs, John put his head on top of Toby's and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing from the WWE.**

John opened his eyes. Toby was not with him anymore. In fact, none of the boys were anywhere to be found. He noticed, to his relief, that someone had untied his ankles. Cena knew that he had to act quickly.

John made his way to the building exit, scanned the vacant lot for precocious teens and children, and then made his way to the limo that remained parked in the abandoned area. Thankfully, the back seat door was unlocked. John opened the door and found his cell exactly where he'd left it. He grabbed the cell and made a call. When arrangements were finished being made, Cena took the cell with him back into the building.

While waiting for the boys to return, John listened to the messages that filled up his inbox.

Message 1 from Randy Orton.-"Where are you John? If you don't get here soon, these kids' parents might beat the rest of us up." (laughter)

Message 2 from Randy Orton-John you are unprofessionally late. Get your dumb ass here asap."

Message 3 from Triple H- "This isn't like you at all. Don't disappoint these kids Cena."

Message 4 from Triple H-"I'm truly going to kick your ass John."

Message 5 from Randy Orton- "What the hell? Call me buddy. Are you ok?"

Message 6 from Randy Orton- (worried sounding) "Nobody knows where you are John. Get back with someone or I'm calling your wife."

Message 7 from Elizabeth Cena- "Baby please call me. Please. We need to know if you are ok."

Message 8 from Elizabeth Cena- (sobbing) "Hunter is calling the police. Please be ok baby."

John couldn't listen anymore and put his cell in his cargo shorts' pocket. He couldn't stand hearing his wife so upset, and felt bad that people had been so worried. It bothered him that he had disappointed the Make a Wish kids, but he'd had no choice in the matter.

Luckily, he had gotten in touch with Randy before the police were called. Hopefully, The Viper and some other wrestling pals were on their way. Cena had noticed certain signs while he was outside and was able to direct his "cavalry". None of the wrestlers really knew what was going on. John had simply asked them to come and meet him.

Suddenly there was a screeching of tires. Doors were opening. John ran outside to greet his friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own no WWE characters.**

Randy, Phil (CM Punk), Cody, Ted, Zack, and Wade had stepped out of The Viper's precious Hummer.

"John where have you….?" Randy stopped mid sentence as he noticed the handcuffs on John.

"Never mind these "bracelets" guys. Just come in here with me, ok?"

The wrestlers looked at each other. "Okayyy.' said Cody. "What is this all about then Cena?" asked Barrett.

"Guys, I'll explain when we get inside."

Once John and his fellow wrestlers were inside, Ted asked, "What's with the cuffs?"

"Let me get the embarrassing part out of the way first." thought Cena, and he sighed because he knew what was coming.

"I was kidnapped by some children."

"Um, what?" asked Randy. "Come again."

"A bunch of orphan runaways kidnapped me."

Phil looked around for hidden cameras. "Are we being, pardon the pun, punked?"

"No! We don't have time for you guys to be buttheads. I don't know when they are coming back, and actually I'm worried. They've been gone a while now."

"You missed the Make a Wish thing, because you were kidnapped and handcuffed by kids?"

"Yes Randy! Yes! Dammit! Why are you all so dense?"

Zack stared at John with his mouth open, Wade put his hand to his lips and turned the other way snickering. Cody and Ted looked at one another giggling like two school boys. Punk had fallen to the floor laughing and holding his stomach. Randy tried desperately not to laugh. John could see the corners of his mouth twisting. It was actually quite amusing to see The Legend Killer trying so hard to control himself. Cena decided that he would force Randy to lose it at the expense of himself looking like a buffoon.

"Its no laughing matter" John fake whined and pointed at the wheelchair. "I was bound and gagged in that for hours!"

Randy could take no more. He let out the biggest guffaw that John had ever heard. This caused a chain reaction, and soon everyone except Cena was braying loudly.

"Laugh it up goofballs." said John.

The amusement was cut short by a gunshot. The wrestlers scattered, some of them putting their hands to their heads as protection. A few dived behind the ratty couch. John had jumped, but stayed where he was standing.

He looked over at Chris, who had fired the gun at the ceiling, but was now aiming it towards the wrestlers. The other boys had positioned themselves around their beloved leader.

Tears were pouring down Christopher's face. "We should have known we couldn't trust adults. Not even you." he practically whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own no WWE characters.**

"Chris" began John in a calm voice. "If you couldn't trust me, wouldn't I be gone by now? Wouldn't the police be here?"

Chris looked as though he was considering John's words. The gun wavered in his hands. The other wrestlers were standing now, and advancing forward slowly. "Back off you guys. Please." begged John. Randy looked at him incredulously.

"Kid put that away. You're going to hurt yourself." said Zack.

"You may accidentally hurt your buddies there too." added Ted.

".No Chrissie! Don't shoot John! I want him as my daddy!" Toby yelled as he ran to John and held onto the wrestler's leg. John patted and stroked Toby's hair with his bound hands.

This created enough of a distraction that Cody, the closest wrestler to Chris, lunged at him. "No! Wait!" shouted Cena, but it was too late. Cody tackled the teen, and pinned him to the floor, twisting Chris's wrist in several different directions until the kid released the weapon. The Dashing One grabbed the gun and put it in his jeans pocket all the while sitting on Chris. Chris struggled fiercely, to no avail. "Get off of me!" he hollered. "Nope." answered Cody.

Tim, Sammy, Jeffrey, and Billy scattered, running. Tyler was frozen in place. The following happened pretty much at the same time:

John asked Toby to retrieve the keys to the handcuffs, and the little boy complied. The uncuffed Cena picked Toby up, then he walked over to Tyler and took his hand.

Wade positioned himself in front of the door to keep the boys from escaping.

Phil grabbed Tim and said, "I don't know where you think you're going."

Zack had tried to accost Jeffrey who promptly kicked him in the shins. "Ow. Ow .Ow." Zack hopped after the 10 year old and grabbed the back of the kid's collar. He plopped onto the floor pulling the youngster onto his lap.

Ted tripped Sammy, picked him up, and threw him over his left shoulder. He then put him on the couch and sat next to him holding him there with one arm.

Billy ran to try and hide in a back storage room area of the building. He failed to even make it to the door because of Randy Orton. Randy grabbed the boy and tried to pick him up. Billy pummeled The Viper with his fists. "Let go of me! Leave me alone!"

"Hey chill out you little turd! Punch me again and see what happens."

Billy kept hitting Randy, so Orton dropped to one knee and put Billy over it. "You're getting a spanking! How about that, huh?"

Billy wailed. "Please don't hurt me! Please don't!"

"Calm down buddy. I won't hurt you. Just calm down." Randy cradled the boy in his arms. "Just trust me. Ok? Trust me." He smiled warmly at Billy. "What has happened to this child?" he thought.

Several minutes later, a bunch of flustered and confused wrestlers, and seven boys were looking at John expectantly.

John said to the children, "What on Earth am I gonna do with you boys?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"John is a pushover and way too nice." said Cody.

"Apparently we fall into the same category, because look what we are doing right now." answered Ted. "Oh look at these tennis shoes. What size does Sammy wear?"

Cody consulted his list. "About 8."

"I think a boy of his age would want these"

The men continued to shop for clothes for the boys.

Zack was getting the grocery items from his list, while Wade was on the other side of the store getting items from his. Cena was determined that the kiddos have a fantastic meal. "That man is a saint." Zack thought to himself. "But then again, those boys deserve a chance." He left the aisle to meet up with Wade.

Phil thanked the gym manager for allowing the boys to use the showers. He stood outside the shower room talking to the children. "Don't forget to clean behind your ears. Make sure you wash your hair ."

John had just finished his phone call with his wife. Liz was a wonderful woman. After he'd explained to her everything that had happened, she'd agreed with him that it was best for the kids to become part of the Cena family. It would be cruel to split them up, and who knew how they'd be treated in another facility. John just couldn't betray their trust and belief in him. He would not let them down. He joined Randy in the hotel lobby, where the two of them secured three, large, connecting suites. John wondered aloud, "How do I even begin if I want to adopt these kids?"

Randy grinned at him. "You big softie."

**Thank you for reading. I hope that you've enjoyed the story.**


End file.
